Panoramic camera systems are used to capture panoramic images and/or videos. Some panoramic camera systems include multiple image sensors with overlapping fields-of-view. An image processor stitches images and/or videos from the image sensors into a single panoramic image and/or video. When a panoramic camera is used in water or another medium having a refractive index greater than air, the fields-of-view of the image sensors become smaller. This reduces or eliminates overlap between the fields-of-view of the image sensors, making image stitching more difficult or even impossible.